Dangling Legs
by SirLordWhAtEvEr
Summary: Tonks contemplates on her role in life while sitting on the rooftop of Grimmauld place. Harry finds her there and shows her his point of view. Tonks point of view and Harry/Tonks. Slightly altered DH end. Short story. Contains Death, Suicide and Fluff.
1. Dangling Legs

Dangling legs. Mine. Faded blue jeans and converses. They're all the fashion these days. The ground. Pavement and tarmac. A car passes by, it's a little late but it's not uncommon. A tramp is asleep by the side of the house next to the one I'm on. It's not like it could be sleeping against this one after all. The tops of lamp posts, shining lights down. A few weeds. An overturned garbage bin, spilt bags across the floor.

Thus is my view. Is that proper grammar? Thus? What does it matter? My view is fairly uneventful. I'm not actually paying much attention to it though. No, my thoughts are elsewhere. Mainly upon my point in life. I've been quite useless. Still am. Below average Newt results. I was only let into the Aurors because I was a Metamorphagus. I've got two left feet. I'd like to blame the constant body changes but I'd be lying. It's more like I'm wearing clown shoes all the time.

I did alright in the Aurors. Well, I never advanced but I attracted the attention of the great Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. I don't know what he saw in me. I was useless them and still am.

I absent mindedly twirl my wand in my fingers. I suppose I was always quick on the draw but it was more than made up for by my inability to maneuver myself more than three paces without tripping while fighting.

I wasn't any help in the war. I didn't fight Voldemort, hunt for Horcruxes, heal and save lives or really beat any death eaters. I got a few with lucky shots from a stationary position. Always part of a team so I could be covered if I fell. Useless.

"That's what I am. I'm useless."

"I don't think so." I spin around suddenly, a bad idea as I am soon grateful that I fell backwards onto the roof instead of the four story drop forward. I look up from my vantage point on the floor to see two amused green eyes staring back at me. I roll over and stand up. I almost fall again but his arms catch me. Strong arms, I add. Very strong. And warm.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks me before I can slip into a blissful slumber in his arms. I don't really want to answer so I look for an alternative.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shoot back.

"Couldn't sleep. But is asked first and you didn't answer." He smiles again. Did he stop? I think he frowned a second ago.

"Fine." Honesty is my best bet, perhaps? "I was pondering how useless I am." He huffs. Actually huffs. He leads me over to a flat spot on the roof and flicks his wand at it. I sit down and realize it was a warming charm.

"You aren't useless." He states.

"Are too."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't do anything right. I'm a low level Auror, Sub par Newts. I'm twenty six years old and haven't had a boyfriend in six years. I did nothing but fall over in the war. I can't protect anybody." It all spills out and I can't stop it. He just sits there, thinking most likely. When I stop, he replies earnestly.

"There's nothing wrong with being an Auror. Thousands did less than you in the war. They cowered and hid and ignored others pain but you acted. And your dating history is bad? I'm eighteen and have only kissed two girls; one cried when we did and the other? Well, I have come to the shocking realization that she looks almost exactly like my mum. Also, I didn't take my Newts." He laughs. "I'm more useless than you by far."

"I didn't kill Voldemort." I argue. I'm determined it seems to pick out every hole in his little attempt to cheer me up. Sad, I know.

"Fluke." He says simply. "I had some sort of Ultimate Cheat Card handed on a silver plate."

"And the Horcruxes?" He spent a year looking for them and destroying them. No one else could do that, surely.

"Also Flukes. We spent so many days just sitting in a tent, Hermione staring at a blue tack covered map of Britain while I subtly stared at her breasts."

"What?" I choke out, laughing. That was an unexpected confession, for sure.

"I was seventeen. She was the only girl I had seen in the last eight months. Besides, she has a nice rack." He laughs at my most likely shocked face. I scowl, stand up and walk over to the railings at the edge of the roof. He follows me over and takes a place next to me.

"It's still only been a year for you. I haven't been on a full date in six bloody years. No one wants me to be me." A bit Hypocritical in a way, I know. After all, I change every day. I still keep my face and body the same though. I simply cover spots and style my hair with colours. It's like dating a woman who has almost flawless skin and a love of outrageous colours. That's exactly what it is in fact. But every one I go out with wants me to change far too much.

"Lots of people do."

"Name some." I snap coldly. He sighs. Aha. I knew it. There's no way he's going to make me feel better now!

What is wrong with me?

"I suppose it might not be the same for you but… For every boy, man, whatever… There's always a woman. That perfect, unobtainable woman. Beautiful. Smart. Funny. Caring. Always an older woman who they wish they were old enough to tell their feelings to."

He pauses and I try to see where he's going with this.

"I suppose I've finally decided I'm old enough. It's been four years since I met you. In that time, you've always been able to make me laugh when no one else could. You'd actually listen when I talked. It started as a crush but it grew really. I'm glad I came up here though I may not be soon. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I care about you, Tonks. _I _want you to be you. And to be mine. I… I guess I love you."

He had been looking out across the horizon, looking for the sunset that was still three hours away. His knuckles ware white and but his face is clam. I can still see the hope and fear of rejection in his eyes though. That doesn't matter now though.

I'm still caught on his proclamation of love. "I…" Silence again.

"I understand. I'm too young. You need someone more your age. It's fine. I had hoped… But never really expected you to love me back like I do you. Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow, Tonks." He walks back to the door leading inside. I urge myself to move, turn, cry out to him. It's like I'm glued in place. I finally wrench my self free and call his name. "Harry, wait!" He freezes and I take my chance. I run to him as he turns and throw my arms between his and wrap them around his chest and back. I nuzzle my head into his neck and hold him there.

I feel his arms wrapping around me and force words from my mouth, barely a whisper. "Say… Say it again."

"What?" He asks quietly, blissfully.

"Tell me you love me." He's silent for a while and I begin to fear he didn't mean it.

"I love you. How could I not." I close my eyes and pull him tighter.

"I… I think I… I love you too." He takes a deep breath and I feel his chest expand onto me. "I always liked you when you were younger and I think I feel more than that now."

We stay there, euphoric bliss in each others arms. It feels so right. The sunrises and bathes us in a golden glow, making him more perfect. I look up at him. Realize the time. How long we've been standing here. He smiles at me affectionately and I can feel my heart swell with glee. I'm wanted.

"Let's go down. You look tired and I have a wonderful double bed in my room that needs another resident." I nod but don't move. Eventually he laughs and picks me up in a bridal like position. I drift to sleep in his arms.

Content.

\\\///

\\//

\/

So...

What did you think?

I rather liked it myself but I'm probably being biased so your opinion would be nice. Of all the things to pop into my head since... A while, this has been my favourite overall.

Anyways. I might continue this into a story and not just a oneshot. Again. Your opinions would be appreciated.

Bye for now.

(And I really am trying to finish the HPATCOR chapter. It's been way to long though.


	2. Bed Sheets

Bed sheets. Plain white. Drab walls around the bed on which I lay. My hand right in front of me. Skin. Not mine. A man's chest. Who? I lift my head up to see Harry watching me. I bury my head in his chest again and hug him as tight as possible. It's about a minute before my grip relaxes.

"What's got you so… I guess I'd say happy?"

"It wasn't a dream." I say happily before feeling the heat flush my face at how stupid I realized that sounded. He just smiles though and wraps an arm around my arms and upper body.

"No. My dreams are never that good." Some part of me wants to point out that that's just because his normal dreams were plagued with Voldemort. But I quickly shut that part up and let my heart swell up at the love I feel. I realize now that I'm still wearing the same shirt and jeans I was the night before. He notices this, supposedly because he answers my unasked question.

"You fell asleep on the way here. I was too tired myself to change your clothes. I just took my shirt off and fell asleep next to you."

"How long have we been in here?"

"About six hours. It's coming up to one o'clock." My eyes widen at this comment.

"Didn't anyone look for us? You, at least?" He seems a little perturbed by the small addition to my question. He'll probably try and convince me I'm not worthless again. I know very well I'm not worthless. Kinda'. It's just that he's more not worthless than me. He lets it slide for now. Good.

"Ron came up to find _us_." Well he's not entirely let it slide, then. "He said it was good to see us happy and that he'd let us break the news."

"You mean…"

"He's happy for us, yes." A small weight lifts from my mind. His best friend is ok with us. That's good. "You smile in your sleep, did you know that?"

"No." I reply. Do I?

"It's really quite creepy." He says before laughing. Prat. I hit his arm but he just laughs harder. At least he stops quickly. "No, its lovely, you look like a resting angel." I swat his arm again but can't help but feel the glow from his shameless flattery. "And as much as I'd hate to leave, Angels need food too. Want me to fix something up?" I nod but don't change my positioning from on top of him. "I need to get up to get you breakfast, Nym."

Hmm, Nym. I rather like it. My own nickname. Still, two can play at that game. "Carry me with you then, Har." He lifts an eyebrow in a way I've just noticed is incredibly sexy. I wonder whether he's pondering the pathetic nickname or the carrying me.

"If that's how you want to break it to everyone then so be it. A word of warning, I won't have my arms free to protect you if things go tits up." I freeze when I think about Molly's reaction to all this. She's wanted Harry and Ginny together since they met. "Maybe I'll stay here and think up… a less catastrophic way to tell them." I roll off him before quickly filling the warm gap he leaves when he gets up. I admire the view of his athletic upper body from beneath the warm covers as he slips a shirt on.

My eyes close just in time to here the door close and the slightly dampened voices on the other side.

"Hello Harry." My senses go into overdrive at the voice.

"Ginny." I give out a breath I've been holding after hearing his polite yet practically emotionless tone. He did say she looked like his mother.

"How about coming to my room for a bit? The wars over and we can start again. My bed's been so lonely without you." I find myself shuddering at her too sweet voice. And if I'm honest, the possibility of Harry taking up her offer.

"I've never been in your bed before as far as I'm aware and I'll have to pass besides. I have to tell you, I really don't see us getting back together." I feel a very uncharacteristic squeal of joy bubbling up in my chest at Ginny being rejected. A bit harsh but I don't much care. I squash it down and lay back against the headboard of Harry's bed. Our bed. A plan forms in my head as I hear heavy and light footsteps on the stairs. Harry and Ginny.

What had I said before? Something about being less catastrophic? Oh well. I stand up and pull my wand from my back pocket. Moody be damned, it's a handy place to hold it. I break from my reverie and swish my wand around. Transfiguration was always my strong point and a few minutes, and mirror checks with slight changes, later; I'm walking down the stairs towards the kitchen hearing the voices of the majority of the Weasley clan, mother hen and all. This aught to be good.

"Harry dear, let me cook for you. You're putting far too much on for just you. I know I've always wanted you to eat more but this is a bit too much." The kindly voice of the Weasley matriarch is followed by Harry's.

"I know what I'm doing, Molly." I hear the slight annoyance in his voice as I reach for the handle.

"Fine. Oh, and the apples have started dropping in the Orchard where the Burrow used to be and I thought you and Ginny would like to go pick some for me this afternoon." I think it's time for my grand entrance. I open the door quietly yet purposefully and walk over to where Harry is standing next to the oven and Molly. Slowly, every eye in the room is drawn to me and I force down a blush with my shifting powers and press on, acting blissfully unaware of everyone but Harry. I'm a remarkably bad actor normally but I hope it holds up now.

I wrap my arms around Harry's waist and lean my head on his shoulder. Molly has finally realized who I am and what I am wearing.

What I am wearing is rather simple yet very bold in my opinion. Simple in that it's one piece of clothing. Bold in that it's transfigured into a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that reaches just above my knees with Potter written on the back in bright golden letters.

"Come back to bed, won't you." I purr in what I pray is a seductive tone. I see he's caught on now as he smirks and turns around in my arms.

"No food?"

"I want you more." I lick my lips suggestively. It is very hard by the way to keep a straight face when surrounded by four Weasleys with their jaws on the floor, two of which are slowly shifting their faces to reds I'd be hard pressed to match. Ron is smirking at his lunch, trying not to laugh.

"Well then, who am I to refuse you?" He sweeps me up into a bridal style hold and walks gracefully from the room, looking into my eyes the whole time. I lock the bedroom door as it shuts behind us and we both fall to the bed, laughing. At some point, my transfiguration reverts to jeans and a shirt again.

"Less catastrophic, huh?" He asks and I laugh some more.

"Meh, gentle is overrated." I let out a squeal as he rolls on top of me.

"I couldn't agree more." He looks into my eyes and I'm lost for endless seconds in the pools of green I wish I could copy. "Hold still." He says and I nod slightly, still looking at his eyes. I gasp as his lips brush against mine before he dips lower and captures mine in his. The kiss is long, not moving forward or pulling back. A gentle caress on my lips. He pulls back after a too short eternity and I see his eyes filled with hesitation.

"Was that ok?" He asks. I don't answer him yet. A smile is set on my face for sure.

"It was perfect." I reply at last when his fear begins to show. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"I realized that I hadn't kissed you yet. I needed too. And I wanted to do it right." He explains.

"Well you did. And I'd like to do that again. I lean my head up but we're interrupted a thumping on the door. He sighs and stands up. I follow him up and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning on his back. "Do we have to talk to them now?"

"No." He says and picks me up so I'm riding him in a piggyback. "Come on. Secrets and joy wait." He walks over to the fireplace in the room and kicks the fireguard twice. The fireplace shifts to the side and he walks us down a tunnel that emerges behind the house.

"You can put me down now."

"No." He repeats. A few people stare at us walking down the street. It's not everyday after all that you see someone giving someone else a piggy back down a London road. Harry won't tell me where we're going, stating it as a surprise. I don't mind much and just listen to his heart beat set a rhythm against my head, drifting me off to a rather enjoyable dream.

\\\///

\/

Yes. I decided to carry this on a little bit. I hope this chapter is ok. I always feel so insecure about my writing. Anyhow...

Important stuff should go here. I don't have anything important to say though.

Hmm...

(To give some idea... I am currently staring at a spot three metres behind the wall behind my computer. I'm trying to think what to say.)

Well. That's all for now. Untill next update. . .

Same Bat-time

Same bat-Channel.

(I always wanted to say that. Well, type it. I should stop now.)

Bye!


	3. A Clump of Hair

My note: This chapter turned this story into an M rated one. Just a word of warning there. Wasn't what I was planning but there we are. Another chapter and I believe only one or two to go. This story WILL be finished by the end of the week though. I'm pleased with how it's turned out and hope you agree so far.

\/

A clump of hair. Black hair. Bouncing up and down with the movement of feet. A little bit curly. It's Harry's hair. I blow on it and he rolls his shoulders a little, chuckling slightly. It sounds nice when he does that. It's a soft sound that makes my heart leap to know he's happy. I wonder if he has the same reaction to my laugh. I'd like to think so.

I woke up when he shifted me and carried me into a café bridal style. A few people were looking at us oddly but I couldn't care less what they thought either. Harry told me that this was a place that he and Sirius went to before he died. It had lovely food and it made me even happier that Harry ignored the flirting of the waitress in favour of kissing the back of my neck. I had, of course chosen to sit on his lap. That alone should have been a clear sign to the waitress that he was taken.

Harry's carrying me back now and we're almost back to Grimmauld place. I'm a little afraid of the Weasley matron's reaction now she's had time to stew it over. I know, deep down, that Harry won't leave me. Ever. He promised me we'd be together for as long as I want him.

Prat.

Like I'd ever want to leave him.

Here's the front door now. I've still got a grasp over his shoulders but I don't think he's planning on letting me go. He opens the door and starts to tiptoe across the hall way. The light is on in the kitchen and I have to bury my head in his back to stifle a giggle at how absurd we must look if someone were to see us.

The first step squeaks as he steps on it and we both wince. We're frozen in place as the door is thrown open. We're bathed in light and the silhouette of Mrs. Weasley stands in the frame of the Kitchen door. My eyes adjust to the light and I see that she isn't happy.

"I need to talk with you Tonks, now."

Harry looks over his shoulder and we communicate silently. We're just going to get it over with. He lets me down reluctantly and I walk into the kitchen first. Molly quickly shuts the door before Harry gets in and casts what I am sure are her most powerful locking and silencing charms.

"How could you, Nymphadora…" her loud rant is cut short as the door opens slightly and Harry slides through. Molly is left floundering for a second before Harry speaks.

"There must have been a little accident or mistake. It seems the door managed to close and lock itself. Odd because there is no physical lock but not a problem as I am the current owner of this house. I can go anywhere inside it." He smiles falsely at Molly and I muffle a laugh in the back of my hand.

We sit down next to each other, Harry and I. I notice that Ginny is here too and is glaring daggers at me. I smile with a sweetness that would make Delores Umbridge proud; if she weren't dead.

"Now Tonks. I am very upset with your recent behaviour. You have taken advantage of Harry in a very difficult time. He is recovering from the war and you used him for your own elicit gains." Molly starts a little less loudly now that Harry is here too. He has his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah." Ginny puts in her say.

"Harry should be with someone that truly cares about him and not someone that is only using him for her own perverse pleasures. He is seven years younger than you. That's almost ten years. Ten years!"

"Yeah" Ginny is getting rather repetitive, isn't she?

Harry has been quiet and impassive through this but I felt his muscles slowly tense up as Mrs, Weasley spoke. "It's not ten years, though. Seven years isn't that much when you think about how long we live. I am a grown man, Molly. I can make my own decisions. You are not my mother and don't have a say in what my love life entails. And if anything, I took advantage of Tonks when she was in an emotional state."

"Harry…" I try to convey that that isn't what I think. Somehow, I think he understands.

"Harry, surely you can't be saying you want to be with this woman." Have I said how much I dislike Mrs. Weasley lately? Quite a lot.

"This woman, just so happens to be the woman I love. So yes I am saying that." My heart swells when he says he loves me. "This has been a most informative conversation. I hope your attitude changes soon or my hospitality may no longer be available to you. It would be a shame to let this get between us so much. Goodnight Molly. Ginny."

He picks me up into another piggy back ride and takes me up stairs. Ginny tries to follow us but I close the door with a discreet wand flick and lock it weakly.

He dives on to the bed and turns in my arms so I land on his front. I look into his eyes and loose myself in thoughts. He loves me. He loves me and he told someone else that he loves me. Something in my mind clicks and I make up my mind. I love him and he loves me. I want to give him me. Every part. Mind, body and soul. He had my mind and soul since last night on the rooftop. Now I want to give him my body.

I start a long, heated kiss and slowly unbutton his shirt. I try to make it as sensual as possible. I haven't truly done anything like this before. I was more than a little bit of a loner in my Hogwarts years and hadn't had a relationship I felt comfortable doing this in.

But now I feel as though I'm ready. Harry is the one. I pull off my shirt and pull back to unclip my bra. I let it down slowly and throw it to the side. I know I'm blushing heavily as he looks over me. I feel so insecure and yet safe in the knowledge he loves me.

He pulls me back down and starts the kiss again. Deeper this time. His hands run smoothly over my breasts and his calloused fingers feel like fire as they brush against my nipples.

I work off his belt and pull his trousers off, acknowledging the fact that he's already removed mine. Our underwear is the only thing between us now and soon they're gone too. I take a hold of him, fully hard, and line him up against my entrance.

I'm hit by a moment of clarity. It had been so rushed, needy, before; animalistic. I look down and see he's sobered up slightly too. I watch his eyes watch mine and know this is what I want. I'm glad for this moment. It makes everything so much more real.

"Are you sure?" His voice is still heavy with lust but I can see the concern, the love and determination in his eyes. I know he will stop if I ask.

And that's what makes me want to go on. I nod. And smile. He smiles back and I move my body down. Pulling him in. I feel it inside. Filling me up until he reaches my hymen. He knows what it is. I smile reassuringly and shift down so my head is just above his. I catch his lips in mine as I push down.

I hold back a yelp with the help of his kiss but still wince slightly. We wait. The pain fades and the fullness stays. I move again on top as he matches my movements with his hips, pushing deeper each time.

It's beyond words as we speed up the pace. His hands fire against my skin, which is covered in Goosebumps. My breathing quickens as I get closer and I have to scream as I hit my release. He turns us over so he's above me and adds a few more erratic thrusts before he finishes inside me, crying out my name and pushing me once again over the top into another screaming orgasm, this time muffled by his strong lips.

Fatigue sets in and I drift into a perfect sleep.

We lie there.

Together.

One.

Complete.


	4. Street Lights and Dangling Legs

Street lights. Lots of them. Standing in two rows. Either side of the street. They're shining down cones of light onto the pavement. Lighting up the path with intermittent gaps between. I'm walking this time; my arm looped through Harry's one and holding his hand. We'd decided to get out of the house again. This time to a restaurant Harry got a reservation for.

I don't think either of us could have put up with much more Molly bitching before one of us killed her. It was probably going to be me, since that was where her ranting was aimed, but Harry seemed to be getting more fed up as well.

I'd woken up next to Harry when the first sunlight made its way through the window. It was a wonderful feeling, our bodies together I had to share it with him. I woke him with a kiss and we made love long into the morning.

It's peaceful now. There's less cars on the roads and the last settlings of warmth are still in the air from before the sun went down. It's only a short walk though and we arrive at the restaurant quickly. We sit opposite each other near a large window that over looks a large park area.

By the time our desert arrives, I'm sitting on his lap. The restaurant is almost empty now as he feeds me the last spoonful of his ice cream. I dip my finger in the melted remains and dab it on his nose. He does the same before kissing it off. I can see him smile and know he's expecting me to do the same. I don't think I will for the moment.

He realizes I'm not going to and pokes me gently in my sides. He continues his tickling until I comply and lick the ice cream off, still laughing as he flicks more melted ice cream at me.

We're the last to leave the restaurant in the end and I'm sure I have ice cream in my hair right now. We're about half way home and several cracks sound around us. We both know what it is. I reach for my wand. But feel my body freeze up. The familiar runny egg feeling of a disillusionment charm runs over me. I realize that Harry cast both. Using the time the new arrivals take to adjust in order to hide me from harm. I fall over into a hedge.

I'm going to kill that bloody noble prat!

"Potter!" I can see from here that there is at least ten of them. They're Death Eaters. Which means the next line will be obvious. "You'll pay for killing our Lord."

"Draco? So nice to see you." he sounds confident so I will try to be too. My confidence fades fast as the night is lit with spells. I look to where Harry was only to see him gone, he's moved behind two. He makes quick work of them with a wide arc cutting hex then moves again as more spell fire follows him. I can't see him now and try with all my might to remove the full body bind. Harry jumps across my vision. Spells trailing continuously from his wand. He can fight.

He can fight well!

Numbers are still on the Death Eaters side and I see him get hit with a blasting curse to the chest. I try to cry out for the first time only to realize I'm silenced too. He's slower now and I can feel tears of fear forming in my eyes. More spells and screams. I see him get hit once more before I can't see anyone. Only traded spells.

It stops.

Silent.

Oh god, no.

"Nym?"

He's alive? He is! He's crawling over to me now. Oh god, he's hurt bad. He releases the spells on me and I dive off the ground immediately; my muscles already coiled to do so.

"Harry!" I hold his shoulders still and lay him facing upwards in my lap. I'm starting to babble incoherent words and expletives as I put pressure on the large wound in his chest. I realize quickly that I'm still a witch and pull out my wand. I use all the healing spells I know and curse myself for not knowing more. He can't die. He can't!

Some of the wound is healed but I know this is more than just a flesh wound. I repeat the spells and send up a few flares in desperation. I feel his hand suddenly cup my cheek and force myself to look into his face for the first time since the fight. He's smiling at me but I can see the pain hidden in his eyes.

Noble prat! Why didn't he let me fight?

"I couldn't bear to let you get hurt, Tonks." My throat catches as he answers the question that I must have projected on my face. Tears are falling down my face as I look into his hurting eyes. Hurt I can't stop.

I feel so useless

"I couldn't keep my promise. Tonks. I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath. "I'll wait for you on the other side. After your long, full, life. I'll be waiting." His eyes dim along with the colour and feeling. My body is numb as I watch his last breath slip away.

I don't hear help come at last. Don't see them run towards me. Don't feel them carry me away, wrap me in a towel. Don't taste the hot chocolate as it scalds my frozen tongue. Everywhere is moving. The house is busy. No one notices me slip away. No one except a pair of old brown eyes.

\\//

Dangling legs. Mine. Bare from the knee down. High heeled shoe. One has gone missing. The ground beneath me. Four stories away. So little distance, from here. The tramp has left. Moved on. The street lights seem dimmer now he's gone. One is broken. The garbage has been moved.

"Tonks?" I look over my shoulder and smile sadly when I see Remus five metres away. "How are you feeling?" I wipe the tears from my eyes as I smile at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine." Part of, knowing what is to come, thinks this is the truth. Remus doesn't. He looks at me unconvinced. "We met here." I feel the need to talk; to explain my future actions. "Almost forty eight hours ago, now. He told me he loved me. I loved him back."

He looks worried. I think he might know what I'm planning.

"It's been like a dream, these past two days." I stop; nothing left I can describe properly. He takes a hesitant step forward and I swing myself around to face him.

"Tonks, are you sure you're…?"

"I'm fine, Remus." I tell him again. "After all. He said he'd wait." I pull my feet up, straight, and tip my head back. I hear the wind rushing past my ears. I see the upside down horizon. I hear Remus call my name and I look up to see him just a second to late to catch me. I smile as I feel the ground approach from behind.

\\//

Strong arms catch my fall and I know I'm safe now.

He's here.

And he'll never leave me again.

\/

And I'm rather sad now. The melancholy type of sad. Happy sad. That's it.

_Anyway_…

This is the end of my first person project and I really am happy with the way it went. I hope you like it and aren't going to send me letter bombs for some reason.

Signing off,

_SirLordWhAtEvEr_


End file.
